The present invention relates to projectors for projecting onto a desired surface an image of a transparency.
In particular, the present invention relates to projectors capable of being hand-held while carrying an elongated strip of transparencies which can be advanced so that the transparencies can be projected one after the other.
Hand-held projectors of the above type are well known. Many of them have a configuration of pistols, being provided with a pistol- type of grip and with a simulated trigger which is manipulated in order to advance the film strip so as to position the transparencies one after the other along the optical axis to have their images projected.
Conventional projectors of the above general type suffer from a series of drawbacks. In the first place, they are relatively complex and expensive. In the second place, they are relatively large and unwieldy to handle. In addition, particular problems are encountered with respect to arranging the batteries in such structures and changing the batteries. Also, problems are encountered in connection with guiding a film strip in devices of the above type.
Moreover, in a situation where there is no available surface onto which an image can be projected, or in a situation where an individual wishes to view the transparencies without necessarily projecting images thereof onto a surface, it is not possible to make use of devices of the above type. Instead, special viewers are required.